In the Internet of Things (IoT), a device such as a portable device or a home appliance, for example, may be connected to a user terminal by short-range wireless communication, and the user terminal may be used to operate the device.
When a plurality of devices are present near a user terminal, the user terminal may detect the plurality of devices. In such a case, even when the user terminal is connected to one of the terminals, the user may incorrectly identify that the user terminal is connected to another terminal. It is desirable that the user be able to easily identify the devices connected to the terminal. As the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-20903, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-25846, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-16619, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-120241, and so on have been disclosed.